1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal wiring bonding structure and a production method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventionally known structure for bonding a flexible board and a printed board, a contact part, such as a contact pattern, on the flexible board and a corresponding contact part on the printed board are electrically connected by soldering (for example, PTL 1). FIG. 15 illustrates an example of such a bonding structure. A coverlay film 112 is removed from a board end of a flexible board 110, where end portions of copper foil patterns arranged in parallel at a fixed pitch are exposed as a contact pattern 114. The contact pattern 114 is superposed on a contact pattern 124 provided on a printed board 120, and is electrically connected thereto by melting solder attached beforehand to a surface of at least one of the contact pattern 114 and the contact pattern 124.